


Act II

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_goldenage, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Older Characters, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompts snowstorm and curl.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Act II

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts snowstorm and curl.

"Good thing I brought in all this wood before the storm hit." Harry poked the log he'd just set in the fire making it snap and crackle. "Better?"

Luna held out her hands in front of her. "Much."

Harry scooted back and leaned against the sofa, her legs warm beside him. He sat watching the fire, wracking his brain for a way to suggest the step from friendship to something more.

He was sure she felt it, too. They'd been spending more and more time together since her husband died. "But he found a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!" she'd told him, eyes brimming with tears.

Luna slid down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You think too much."

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Not something I'm accused of often."

"Only in affairs of the heart," she said softly. She curled her fingers over his arm, her legs stretched out beside his.

"Did you ever think...." he started but trailed off.

"That we'd become a couple?" Luna lifted her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then snuggled in close again. "Not before, no. You needed a family."

Harry nodded. Just because things didn't work out the way he'd imagined didn't mean he'd ever regret the life he built with Ginny and their kids.

"You needed freedom, to see the world." Harry looked at her and smiled. "To find the famous Nargle Nesting Ground of Nottingham."

"I did. It was just what I wanted at the time. But now I'm happy to make Dirigible plum jam for the boys and explore a bit closer to home."

Luna tipped her face up toward his and Harry kissed her lightly.

"Stay?" he asked.

"It is rather nice by the fire. I think I shall have to." Then she kissed him again.


End file.
